Beauty is Only Skin Deep
by TimeAndLife21
Summary: Sometimes it's rough being a demigod if you have TWO godly parents. Although there isn't any rules that the Greek Gods can't have kids with outside gods. Or…is there? Great Now Yumiko is the freakshow for being the daughter of Aphrodite and a Shinigami. Well the camp does't know yet. And running into the Son of Hades has it's perks in a way…Hey, he's hot. What can Yumiko expect?


_**Beauty is Only Skin Deep**_

By TimeAndLife21

* * *

You would think that Yumiko Fujiwara is just another normal kid. Right?

WRONG!

With her scythe in hand, she swung at the offending demon that was in front of her that was trying to suck the life out of a child.

"I don't think so!" She shouted as the ugly pug-faced demon turned to silver dust.

At age 16, you would think she's hanging out at the mall, having her nails done, and her black raven hair getting done...well no. She's currently with her father taking out demons that seem to attack innocents. The kid couldn't see her due to the mist that covers mortal eyes. She screamed for her mom as she took off into the other direction. Yumiko sighed and looked at her nails.

"Dang…I chipped a nail." She frowned at her left hand.

"Have fun, sweetheart?" She heard a deep voice behind her.

She saw her father there. He had on blue jeans, a white t-shirt, a black leather trench coat and his black hair was pulled up in a high pony tail. Ryumaru Fujiwara was his mortal name. In actuality, he doesn't have a name. He was tall and slender. If anything, he looked like a male model that you would find in some magazines.

Dark tanned skin, almond shaped eyes, and a sharp angled face. He is japanese, if you couldn't tell. Yumiko snorted.

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad." She said as she swung her scythe onto her shoulder.

Oh, you want to know what his actual name is? Well, he doesn't have one. Although, he does go by this. Shinigami. Yes. You read that right. Her father is a Death God. She takes a little after him. Long pin-straight black hair and almond eyes. The rest of her was after her mother. Guess who? Aphrodite. Yup. Her skin was pale as the moon and her figure was slender yet toned, her eyes were baby blue.

You are probably thinking, _"Wait...A Death God From Japan and a Greek Goddess from Olympus got together? Would that make her a Goddess too?"_

Nope. You see, Shinigami has been around for quite some time. And he has been feeling restless until he came across Aphrodite. The story goes like this. He came back to America from the soldier duty (Hey, he has to work somehow) and he came across a crying woman. Blond hair, pretty baby blue eyes, and a slender body wearing capris, cute peep toes shoes, and a fashionable shirt. He sat next to her and made her smile and laugh and offered to take her out to dinner. Of course, he never told her that he was a Shinigami. Things went along, and then, bam! She shows up with a bundle at his doorstep saying that She's a Greek goddess and she choose him to take care of their daughter. Well...again, he was so shocked that he didn't even tell her that he was a Death god, after she left him there holding a bundle of joy. Aphrodite was defiantly the epitome of beauty. But he didn't want his daughter to take so much after her. Shinigami, being once a mortal, wanted his daughter to have a mortal life. so he took most of her godly essence that she got from him, and she became mortal.

Shinigami chuckled.

"Well, we are done for the night. Let's head home." He said as he held out a hand. Yumiko made her scythe disappear and she took his hand. Bam! Shadow travel. She held her head as she tumbled onto the couch.

"Ow." She mumbled.

"Oh, that didn't hurt that much." She hear her father chuckle.

"Whatever." She muttered.

After a few minutes, she sat up and grabbed the nearest nail file.

She took care of a couple of chipped nails and decided, "Screw it. I'll cut them." She said as she took a nail cutter and cut them all off.

"So, what's this camp Half Blood all about?" She said as she reached into her jean pocket and took out a ring, and it turned into a white broadsword.

She grabbed a sword polisher and went to work on it. Hey, just because she's a daughter of Aphrodite, doesn't mean that she's a total girly girl. She actually like getting her hands dirty and she loved to fight

"I will be sending you there. You have done enough with me for now. You must now embrace your mother's side of your heritage." He said as he made dinner.

She could smell it from here. He was making pork buns. Yummy.

"But i know my mom's heritage. Can't I stay here." She frowned.

She didn't want to go to come camp. She'd rather stay here at home working with her dad, going to school (Her dyslexia made her see Greek and Japanese. What a strange combination, no?) and working at her mortal job...which was a waitress...at a cute small Ma and Pa diner.

"Yumiko..." He said as he walked over to her and kneeled in front of her.

"I understand that you don't want to leave. But trust me. It's better this way. Work, and I mean our work, is getting more dangerous for you. I've already taught you how to fight against demons and apparitions on my side. Now you must go to Camp Half Blood and learn to fight those monsters on your mother's side. I can only protect you so much." He said gently.

His jade eyes twinkling in the low light. She wished briefly, curse her add/adhd, that she had her father's eyes instead of her mothers. Yumiko thought for a moment.

If she goes to this came for a certain amount of time, she can come back and keep working with her father. Find out her Mother's side, do certain stuff, do 'quests' if need be, and be done with it.

"Okay...I'll go. I guess it would be nice to see my half-brothers and sisters." She said thoughtfully.

She didn't have any brothers or sisters on her dad's side. She was his only daughter.

"That's my girl. And your stuff is already packed. Yuki-onna took care of that." Her father smiled. She smiled brightly and left the living room, making sure that her broad sword was now back into a ring, and ran up the stairs. She entered her room and saw the white haired, pale skinned, red eyed, demoness that is in her room. She was finishing up packing some clothing.

"Hi Yuki-onna!" She smiled brightly. Yuki-onna was like a maid of sorts. But she was a really nice demon. Yuki-onna smiled, her shark-like teeth gleaming in the light. "Ohiyo, Yumiko-sama. I have everything packed and ready for your departure." The demoness said breathily.

The room chilling down as she spoke.

"Thanks...you think I'll be okay?" She said as she bit her lip.

She started to tap her right foot. She may be confident...but in all actuality, her fatal flaw was self-doubt. She can put on an act like no other. But sometimes inside, she would feel like she's not measuring up to anything. Yuki-onna walked (more like glided) over to her and placed her ice cold hand on her shoulder.

"You will be fine, Yumiko-sama. You will own up to the reputation that your mother and father have. Beauty and Danger." Yuki-onna said, her cold breath breathing down onto Yumiko.

She hugged the apparition and mumbled a thanks. She can only hope that she will be fine whens she leaves.

"Now, go downstairs. Your father finished his pork buns...you don't want him eating all of it." She smiled widely.

Yumiko gasped and ran downstairs shouting, "You better not eat all the food, dad!"

She spent the night playing Koi Koi with her father and had pork buns. She wanted to spend as much of her time with her dad as possible, before she left.

* * *

A few days later, Her father decided to drive her to Camp Half Blood himself. It was a four days drive. on her ipod, she was listening to The Pretty Reckless "Heaven Knows". She loves the song.

She dubbed it her theme song when she first listened to it on the radio. She paused the song and turned her to father.

"Dad, how do you know about Camp Half Blood?" She asked.

"Well, I have connections. Not saying what they are because that would be breaking the rules of Shinigami. We have our ways." He said as they past a sign that said:

**"Welcome to Long Island, New York"**

She bit her lip and tapped her foot. She was nervous.

"Dad...what if…I don't fit in?" She looked to her father for advice.

His face became uncharacteristically stoic, something that she hardly sees on his face. It made him look older and more wiser. She had never seen her father with out at least a smile or smirk on his face. For being a Death God, he was cheerful.

"Then prove yourself to them. I'm sure you will get along just fine with the other campers. If they don't like you, then show them what you got. You have strengths Yumiko, You are headstrong and think fast on your feet. You can handle yourself. Just remember to never doubt yourself. You can do this. And if your mother does visit, tell her that I said hi." Her father cracked a smile. She smiled back at him.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that they won't expect a daughter of Aphrodite to know how to fight." She said smiling.

"For now, keep that piece of information to yourself...or not. That is up to you." Her father advised.

She fiddled with her silver band ring on her right hand.

"Okay..I'll be...normal. for now." she smirked.

"That's my girl." He chuckled.

After a while he pulled over to the side of the road, by a sign that said, **"Delphi Strawberry Services"** and they got out of the car.

She grabbed her back pack that was considered a bottomless pit (courtesy of Yuki-Onna, may whatever gods bless her non existent soul) and gave her iPod to her dad.

"I want my music..." She frowned.

"Sorry. No electronics at this camp. We don't want a sign to monsters saying, "EAT ME!" Now do we?" He smiled waving his hands around like a lunatic. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Fine... Keep in touch?" She said as she dug her toe into the ground.

He hugged her tightly. She could smell the familiar scent of Chrysanthemums and slight decay. It made her feel safe.

"Don't worry. I'll send you a butterfly message to make sure that you are safe." He said as he ruffled her styled hair, which was curled in tight ringlets.

"Okay, Dad." She said as she hauled up her backpack onto her back.

She smiled brightly at him before walking away.

But before she walked past the sign she heard, "STAY AWAY FROM BOYS! IF I HEAR ABOUT ANY BOY WITH YOU I WILL SEND HIS SOUL TO THE DEPTHS OF HELL! OR TATARUS FOR THOSE GREEK HEROES!"

She laughed at her father's antics and passed the sign.

Not hearing anything anymore, she kept walking.

* * *

"Dang it..." She muttered.

She had been walking all day to find the camp. She was more that tempted to just scream to the heavens, but she didn't want any attention. Rule Number one for any demigod or if you are Hunting Demons and/or monsters. DON'T REVEAL YOURSELF. She stopped in a spot and frowned. Her new red high top converse was all muddied up, her jean capris wear starting to rip a bit at the knees, and her shirt had dirt on it. Not that she didn't mind being dirty, but she does have a tendency to rather be clean after every time she gets dirt on her. She hoped that this camp was near. She didn't want to spend the night in the forest. No matter how many time she had slept in trees. It's so freaking uncomfortable.

Instead of whining, she looked to the skies and said, "You know, a little help would be nice, mother dearest. A compass, maybe? Come on, anyone!?" She shouted to the almost night sky.

No reply.

"Dang it..." She muttered.

She kept walking and walking and walking and walking and...okay screw this.

She sat down and opened her backpack and reached in. She thought of food and she felt something warm against her hand. She took it out and it was a steamed box of dumplings. Oh, she was going to enjoy this. As she leaned against the tree, she felt her mind go off in useless tangents. She popped another dumpling into her mouth and she moaned in pleasure. Shame that she didn't have any sauce for it. It would have tasted a lot better. It was starting to get dark and she hoped to come across something that resembles a camp. She finished up her food and zipped up her backpack and kept walking.

She rubbed her hands up and down her arms, which was starting to get goosebumps. she liked the cold, but sometimes she wants a little warmth. She was about lose hope that she can't find the camp until she saw something from the corner of her eyes. She squinted and saw a small campfire. She bit her lip and tapped her foot. Making a split decision, she walked over to the campfire. She saw a young girl there, probably around 8 years old from the looks of it.

"Hello." She said shuffling closer to the fire.

The girl looked over to her and smiled.

"Welcome, young demigod." She said warmly.

It clicked in her minds that this was Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth and Home. She kneeled by the goddess and bowed politely.

"No need to bow, young one. You were starting to walk in circles. And I wanted to help you out." She smiled warmly.

Her fire red eyes were glowing softly.

"Thank you." She said as she could feel the warmth of the fire.

Hestia took her iron staff and stoked it.

"I honestly wasn't expecting to meet a Goddess this soon." She said after a pregnant silence.

"It's not everyday you meet a strange demi-god with personality traits of outside gods." Hestia smiled.

She had a point. Wait...

"How did you know?" She questioned.

Hestia turned her head and smiled at her once more.

"Your secret is safe with me." She winked.

Yumiko smiled and nodded.

"I'll stay here for the night, but when the sun rises, I strongly urge you to get to the camp as soon as possible." She said as she held up a bowl of soup that came from nowhere. Yumiko felt her stomach growl and she took the bowl gratefully from her hands and took a sip.

_'Oh Wow! It tastes like the miso soup that my dad would make when i'm sick.'_ She thought to herself.

She yawned after drinking the rest, mumbling a thank you to the fire Goddess before falling asleep on the ground, using only her backpack as a pillow. Hestia smiled at the sleeping demi-god and kept stoking the fire.

_'This is going to be an interesting summer._' Hestia thought to herself.

* * *

Yumiko woke up and yawned, her dreams leaving her head as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up. She had leave in her hair, dirt on her clothes and she wanted a bath...badly. She didn't feel so cold anymore and looked around. Any trace of Hestia was gone. She got up and put on her back pack, telling herself that she can forgo breakfast until she reached the camp. She looked down and around just in case if she dropped anything, and saw something it was a fairly large stick pointing northward. She guess Hestia was helping her out. She took off northward, running. She felt the wind rushing in her ears and passing her face. She love running. It was the one thing that her father encouraged her to do when she was just a kid. That and playing guitar and singing. She didn't have that much of a talent in music, but she can do it pretty decently.

She stopped for a moment keeping her breathing even and silent. Her ears perked up and she walked towards whatever that sound was. The forest began to thin a bit, and she could smell sea salt. She followed the smell, walking out of the foliage, and came across a beach.

"Wow." She said as she walked across the sand.

_'Geez...I must be severely lost if i found the beach instead of the camp.'_ She thought as she kept walking.

Her feet hurt, she probably smells like the dead, her hair is a mess...she wouldn't be surprised if someone screamed at her. She looked down at her spring watch that her father gave her a while back and noticed that it was 6 in the morning. Eh, she was always an early riser. She followed the shoreline for about 15 minutes when she saw something up ahead.

"FINALLY!" She smiled brightly and ran as if a manticore was on her heels.

She could feel her energy levels go up as she finally found the camp. It was rough, but hey, at least she found it! She got off of the beach and back onto hard solid ground surrounded by grass.

She sighed in relief and kept walking. She could see the numerous cabins. All pertaining to what God or Goddess they correspond to. She was so impressed and in awe that she didn't notice someone in her path and crashed into them while spinning around trying to see everything.

"Holy-!"

"Eep!"

She let out a squeak as she landed on someone, more specifically, their chest. She was short and she hated being that way.

"Get off me." She heard the voice say.

It was a male voice. She could smell pomegranates and a hint of decay.

"Oh, sorry." she fell onto her bottom and scrambled back.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention and..." she paused as she looked at the boy in front of her.

He was wearing black converse, black jeans, a grey shirt with gothic letters and skulls saying, 'Ghost King', and an aviators jacket. his black hair looked shaggy on him,_ 'Although he makes it looks pretty good'_, and he had dark onyx eyes. She had also noted that he had dog tags on his neck, and a couple of skull rings on his left and right hand.

_"Gothic chic for guys...not too bad to say the least." _She thought as she over looked the light toasted color of his skin.

"Italian." She blurted out.

She then covered her mouth and cursed her stupid brain to mouth filter.

"What?" He said as he got up and dusted off his pants.

"Uh..." She paused.

He was tall…dang it.

"You're italian right? I mean, I can tell due to your color of skin and your facial features." She blurted out again.

FREAKING DANG IT! She just can't control her mouth today.

"Um…I'm new here. I just spent the night in a forest, my internal GPS is shot and I have no clue where to go from here." She said as she got up as well.

The boy raised a delicate eyebrow.

_'For a guy, he seems very well groomed.'_ She thought for a minute as she zoned out what the boy was saying.

"Hey, are you listening?" He growled.

"Eep! Sorry! I didn't mean to zone out!" She said as she stumbled back.

Good Tatarus, why is she being so clumsy today?

The boy sighed, obvious getting a little annoyed at the strange girl.

"What did you say your name was?" He asked, slightly losing his patience.

"Oh! Yumiko. Yumiko Fujiwara." She said smiling.

His irritableness suddenly disappeared as the girl in front of him smiled.

"Look, I really don't mean to be a bother, but is there a place I can go to get a nice hot shower and some clean clothes? You know what, never mind, just get me to someone who can help me navigate this place please." She asked as she ran her hands through her hair, some sticks and leaves falling out of it as she did so.

She really hoped he could help her.

"Fine. This way, I was think about heading back anyways." He said as he turned and followed a path.

"Wait! Where are we going?" She asked as she tripped a little bit following the gothic boy.

"The Big House. Chiron probably wants to see you." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh...okay. Hey! I gave you my name. What about yours?" She asked curiously.

He stopped and looked back at her, his black eyes glinting in the early sunlight. she could see the slight hint of madness in them…she liked it.

"Nico di Angelo." He said looking at her.

"Nico..." She trailed off.

"Thanks Nico. Hey, sorry for bugging you about this." She smiled.

To her surprise, the seemingly dark boy, smiled, if only just a little .

"It's fine." He said.

It's going to be a very interesting summer indeed.

* * *

_**TAL21: **_This is a PROMT! I just won't leave my head and this is what I get for going back to **_Percy Jackson and the Olympians. _ **I highly doubt that I'll be putting this up for adoption (I'll get back to this eventually…maybe…I don't Know…) It just happened to get into my brain and not LEAVE! So here's **_Beauty Is Only Skin Deep._ ** And if you are asking me to update as soon as possible, _**DON'T**_. Like I said, this is a _**PROMT!** _I have absolutely NO GUARANTEE if i might continue this or not. Anyways, Tell me what you think meaning: _**PLEASE LEAVE DETAILED REVIEWS! **_Who knows, maybe I'll spring up another chapter or something. Oh and before i forget: Yes. This is a Nico/Oc story. PLEASE tell me what you think! :D

PS: Just updated the chapter a bit, due to grammar and spelling. It should be a lot better now. And for those who don't know what prompts are: they are basically ideas that you just write down and just leave it to the writers imaginations. Like i said, I don't know if i will continue this or not. It's up to you guys of you want me to do it or not. (_**Detailed Reviews**_ help too, just so you know.)

_**KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_


End file.
